Sibyl's Perfect Match
by RynUhara
Summary: A blizzard keeps Akane in the PSB after her shift was long over. To keep her from sleeping on the break room couch, Kogami offers his bed.


Akane stretched after she got finished typing her report on the night's events. It was 6:40 AM. She had twenty more minutes before her shift ended and she could go home.

The night shifts were beginning to be slow thanks to the cold weather. No one left their homes, and the homeless had found shelters for the most part.

"Morning, Tsunemori." Ginoza greeted his partner as he came in the office. He shrugged his snow covered coat off and removed his hat.

"You're a little earlier than usual." Akane noted, turning to face him.

"It's pretty bad outside. My assistant had recommended me to leave when I did. There is about to be a lockdown, so I can relieve you early if you want."

"Yeah, thanks." Akane said, gathering her things and putting her coat on. "Thank you Inspector Ginoza."

"Just get home quickly, a bad blizzard is coming in."

"Right. Thanks again. See you later, Masaoka. You too, Kogami. Great work tonight."

"Be safe going home, little missy."

"Stay warm." Kogami said, his eyes never leaving his computer screen.

Akane left the room and made her way to the elevator. She was making her way through the front lobby when a chime came over the speakers.

"Attention all Public Safety Bureau personnel. There is now a blizzard warning in effect. All occupants are to remain inside of the building unless instructed otherwise. Thank you and have a great workday!"

Akane looked down in defeat. She had just finished a long twelve hour shift, and all she wanted was to go home and sleep in her warm bed.

So much for that.

She turned around and went back to the elevator. She knew that the break room had a pretty decent couch she could sleep on.

The elevator paused on the Criminal Investigation Department's floor as it ascended to the break room's floor. Kogami got in and stood next to her after he pressed the button to the floor where the enforcers living quarters were located.

"Didn't make it out in time, huh?"

"Unfortunately." Akane sighed. "Looks like the break room couch is going to have to make do for a bed right now."

"If you want, you can sleep in mine." Kogami suggested.

Akane's cheeks became a light shade of pink. Was he suggesting that they…?

Kogami laughed. "I'd sleep on the couch, of course. Wow, Inspector, I never pegged you to have a dirty mind."

"But I-"

"I'm kidding." He smirked. "About the dirty mind. If you want to use my bed, I don't mind. I don't sleep a whole lot anyway."

"Are you sure I won't be of any trouble?"

"Completely. You worked harder than all of us last night, so you deserve it."

"Thank you, Mister Kogami." She smiled and looked straight forward, skipping the break room's floor.

"You know, you could call me Ko like everyone else does." He said as the doors opened up to his floor.

"And you could call me Akane like Kagari does." She said in the same condescending tone and followed him down the hall.

Kogami chuckled. "I think I'll only start doing that the day you call me Shinya.

He unlocked the door to his room and let her inside.

"Sorry about the mess." He said as he shut the door and flopped on to his couch after removing his jacket. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. My room is over there. I suggest you go to the bathrooms downstairs if you need to go."

"Umm… Okay." Akane nodded. Kogami really was a single man after all. His apartment was worse than hers was.

"What? Is it too much?" He asked.

"No! Not at all." She said with a smile. "I'm going to go get some sleep now. Thanks again, Mister Kogami."

"It's Ko." He called after her as she shut his bedroom door.

Akane looked around the tiny room. There was a full sized bed on the opposite wall of the door with disheveled white sheets and a black comforter. The whole room was really plain.

She took off her jacket and shoes and looked for a place to put them. There seemed to be a lot of clutter here and there. She jumped back when she accidentally stepped on a pair of his dirty boxers. She decided that she would settle on putting her things on top of the table next to his bed.

When she crawled in, it was a lot more comfortable than it looked. She burrowed herself under the sheets and breathed in deep, the smell of cigarettes and aftershave all around her. Kogami's scent.

It was so strange being in a man's bed. She couldn't seem to lie still. Thoughts of him sleeping where she was kept creeping in to her head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Akane!" She scolded herself as she put her hands to her cheeks. "It's just a bed. Beds are made for sleeping, so sleep."

…

But the smell was so good. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder.

She heard the door knob rattle, so she quickly shut her eyes and evened her breathing to make it seem like she was sleeping.

The door opened, and shuffling was heard around the room.

"I knew I should've picked up around here." Akane heard Kogami whisper to himself, obviously embarrassed by the condition of his living space.

"What woman would want to be in this mess? Even if it is just for the day."

He kept whispering to himself as he worked his way quietly around the room, things being tossed and drawers being opened and shut.

After a couple of minutes, he sounded satisfied with things and left the room.

Akane slowly opened her eyes and saw that he had actually come in to remove his dirty clothing and put up his belongings. Did he really do that just because she was there?

She never realized just how thoughtful her subordinate could be.

—-

A few hours later, Akane sat up in bed, not realizing she had fallen asleep. She was confused for a moment when she looked around the room, but remembered that she had stayed over in Kogami's quarters.

She got out of bed and went in to his living area that had also been picked up while she was sleeping. Kogami was sitting on his couch, going over a case file of some sort.

"Oh, you're up." He said, glancing over the papers to her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Akane nodded.

"It's no big deal. I hardly sleep in there, anyway."

"Could have fooled me." Akane said, laughing lightly, causing Kogami to look at her strange.

"I mean, it smelled a lot like you. Not that I would know what you smell like or anything. Because that would be weird." She said, failing to save herself.

"Go on." Kogami smirked.

"No… I think I'll shut up, now." Akane said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"So, are you thirsty or anything?" He asked.

"It is a little cold." She hesitantly said.

"Okay." Kogami nodded and stood up to adjust the heat.

"You don't have t-"

"We can't have you getting sick now, can we?" He interrupted her.

"I guess not…"

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." Akane nodded.

"Sit on the couch and I'll brew some."

"Okay."

Akane sat on his couch and took the opportunity to look around the small space.

There were books and case files all over the room that had found their place in cabinets and on tables while she was sleeping. Kogami apparently had a habit of throwing things down wherever he was right then when he got preoccupied with other things.

"That storm outside is pretty bad." Kogami said, holding out a coffee cup to his superior.

"Yeah." She nodded, slowly taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Maybe it is a good thing you stayed behind. You'd be home alone, wouldn't you?"

"I'd have Candy to keep me company." Akane said. "It wouldn't be so bad."

"Candy?"

"My personal assistant. She's a chibi pink jellyfish."

"A jellyfish?" Kogami asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah." Akane nodded. "She's great. She does all of my cooking and keeps track of my schedules."

"So, basically an electronic spouse?"

"I… Never thought of it that way."

"That's what married couples do for each other." Kogami shrugged.

"Have you… Ever been married?" Akane hesitantly asked.

Kogami frowned, deep in thought.

"If that's to personal of a question, you don't have to answer." The inspector said, putting her hands up in apology.

"No, it's fine." Kogami said, picking up a cigarette and lighting it. He took a drag off of it and exhaled.

"I almost was married. Right before I became an enforcer."

"Oh, really? What happened?"

"Sibyl matched her with her 100%. I was only considered her 50%. The last time she saw me, she said that she only preferred me for my physique and that a dog is all I deserved to be treated as."

"I'm so sorry." Akane said, looking hurt for him.

"There's not a need to apologize." Kogami reassured her. "She wasn't my 100%, either."

"Then why settle for less?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to prove that imperfect matches could be perfect if the effort was put forth."

"Oh…" Akane looked down.

"What about you? Are you looking for your match now that you have a stable job?"

"Well…" She sighed. "I don't think I have one."

"Why not?"

"The highest match I have is a 45% match. I only had three potential candidates since I was 17. I had four before then, but my 100% disappeared suddenly. I think he was either killed or considered a latent criminal."

"Did you ever find out his name?"

"No. We never met, so the name wasn't revealed." Akane sighed.

"You know that we have access to that kind of information. We can go in and uncover the name in your file."

"I…couldn't do that."

"You're just chicken, aren't you?" Kogami smirked.

"I'll only do it if you will." She glared to her subordinate.

"Why should I have to?" Kogami choked on his cigarette in mid-drag. "I don't have marriage rights."

"And I can't marry my 100% anyway, so why should I bother?"

Kogami sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

The inspector and enforcer left the living quarters and made their way to the private records office a few moments later.

Akane put in her identification numbers as an inspector to gain clearance for their personal information.

"There's no backing out, now." Kogami said, watching over Akane's shoulder. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm not one to back out of dares, Mister Kogami." Akane said as she typed in her name and pulled up her personal information.

She swallowed hard and scrolled down to "civil affairs and compatibility" tab. She clicked on it, causing information like her close interactions and family members to pop up.

On the far right was her relationship status and another tab that said "compatible candidates". She held her breath and clicked the next tab, which brought her to a screen that had four names on it and profiles with their personal information and their compatibility percentage with Akane on the side. The names were only exposed if she had met them.

"Let's see." Kogami said, reading the information.

The first name was Fukaku Rio, which had a 15% next to it. His relationship status was married, so he wasn't worth looking in to.

Akane scrolled down to the next name, which had a 30% next to it. His name was Akari Shugo. This one was marked deceased. Kogami couldn't help but think that Akane really did have bad luck when it came to her matches.

They scrolled down to the next name, shocked by the picture of the man in front of their faces.

"Oh, you have to be joking!" The enforcer exclaimed, looking at the screen with wide eyes.

The third name on the screen with a 45% next to his name was Ginoza Nobuchika.

"I-inspector Ginoza?!" Akane gasped. "There must be some mistake."

Akane covered her face with her hands.

"That's it, I can't look anymore!" She said, standing up and walking away from the computer.

"I can." Kogami said, taking her seat. "It's getting interesting, now. To have three out of four of your matches under the 50% range makes me wonder who your perfect match was."

He scrolled down further, reading the screen carefully. Akane had her back turned as he read.

His hand dropped when he saw his own picture appear next to the 100%.

Name: Kogami Shinya  
Occupation: Enforcer  
Age: 28  
Blood Type: B  
Height: 180cm  
Status: Revoked due to high crime coefficient.

"Well, have you read it?" Akane asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I… Uh…" Kogami quickly left the page and typed in his own name. He scrolled down past three names to the 100% to confirm what her profile had said.

He swallowed hard when he saw Akane's picture.

Name: Tsunemori Akane  
Occupation: Inspector  
Age: 20  
Blood type: A  
Height: 163cm  
Status: Single.

It was true…

Kogami Shinya and Tsunemori Akane were 100% compatible with each other according to Sibyl.

—-

Akane couldn't bring herself to go back to Kogami's quarters after reading what the enforcer had pulled up, and she definitely couldn't go to the Division One office after finding out that Inspector Ginoza was her only available match left. Thanks to the blizzard, she was trapped inside the bureau walls.

The inspector decided to go and see her other subordinate, who was like another father to her, hoping to get some much needed advice.

Akane knocked on Masaoka's door, hopeful that he was awake.

The older man opened the door, surprised to see Akane's face.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. "Did you not make it home earlier?"

"No." Akane shook her head. "The blizzard had hit before I could get to the door. Mister Kogami let me stay in his room."

"Oh?" Masaoka smirked, giving Akane an amused look.

"It's nothing like that." Akane protested, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. Maybe going to Masaoka wasn't the best idea, after all.

"Well, something obviously happened. Why don't you come on in, little missy?"

He stepped to the side and let Akane in his quarters.

She went inside and sat on his couch, keeping her eyes focussed on her lap.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Ko?" Masaoka asked.

"We rested up after last night's shift, and we started talking about these various things. Somehow, our compatibility matches came up, and we dared each other to look them up. Even though we knew that there was no way for either of us to marry our 100% matches due to different reasons, we did it anyway."

"I see… So what did you find?"

"Well, at first it was surprising to find that Inspector Ginoza was my highest available match with a 45%…" Akane admitted.

"Only 45? What a shame." Masaoka sighed. "I'd of liked to see some grandkids from you two."

"That wasn't the only shock…" Akane said, ignoring the old man's remark.

"It turns out that the reason my 100% match had disappeared from my profile three years ago was because Mister Kogami had his marriage rights taken away…"

Masaoka stared at the inspector, letting the information settle in his brain.

"You mean to say… You and Ko were matched together by Sibyl?"

Akane nodded.

"So what did Ko say?"

"He didn't say anything. He just got up and left the room before I saw anything."

"Damn it, Ko." Masaoka said to himself.

"It was so stupid, and now I feel like I can't even approach him, now." Akane groaned. "I can't even hide out in the office, either, because I know Ginoza will be there."

"So you decided to hide out with me."

"I'm not intruding, am I?" Akane asked.

"Not at all." Masaoka said. "I was just about to give myself a refill. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please." Akane nodded. After the day she had been having, she could definitely stand a little alcohol in her life.

Masaoka put a shot glass in front of the inspector and poured.

"Bottoms up."

—-

After a while, Akane was drunk for one of the first times in her life. She had wondered out of Masaoka's quarters and walked down the hallway to Kogami's.

She opened the door without knocking and walked right in.

"Inspector, what are you doing here?" Kogami asked in surprise when he saw her walk through his door. He had been trying to read a book to get his mind off of what happened earlier before, but couldn't concentrate.

"Akane." She flatly said, her words slurring together. "Please call me Akane."

Kogami caught her when she lost her balance. She looked up at him, clinging to his wrinkled shirt.

"What happened? Why are you so drunk?"

"I saw what your file said." She said, hugging on to his torso for balance. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kogami asked, lifting her up into his arms. "Akane, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who ruined your chances to be with the right person. Ginoza is more deserving of someone like you than I am."

Akane reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Kogami…" She smiled, her vision becoming hazy from her body threatening to pass out. "I'm the one who is undeserving."

"I'm the one who ran away when the truth was right in front of me."

"But you didn't try to drink the truth away like I did." Akane said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and forcing herself to look in his eyes. "Kogami, I…"

Her lips were nearing his.

"Akane, wait." Kogami protested right before their lips were about to meet. "We can't."

Akane's head fell to his shoulder, the alcohol becoming too much.

"You must have had a lot to be like this." Kogami sighed, knowing how much it took to get her a little buzzed.

He began to carry her to his room. He heard her mumble something against his shoulder.

"What?"

"You said my name twice." She said again when he laid her on his bed. She curled up in to the sheets, making her look small and vulnerable.

"Thank you for everything… Shinya."

Kogami smiled to himself when he heard his name leave her lips.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Akane. You showed me that Sibyl can be right about more things than I originally thought."


End file.
